


Hunger

by TenderTouch



Series: Horror Kinktober 2019 [4]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, incubus, spells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 22:58:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21187388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenderTouch/pseuds/TenderTouch
Summary: Mingyu is a guy with no luck in love, so after a research on the internet, he decides to use his weekend to make a spell and get his perfect girlfriend.But that spell was for summoning...





	Hunger

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for posting this one day later. I got sick this week and the meds make me drowsy and to sleep all the time, so I handed this to my beta reader way too late and well. Sorry for that. But a huge thanks to my beta reader who puts up with me!
> 
> About the fic:  
I feel this fic is a bit not-so-good, because I'm not 100% conscious yet. I'm sure it can be improved.  
It will also be my last fic for the [horror-kinktober] month, I doubt I can write another fic if I keep taking my meds, sorry for that, but I hope you enjoy this last piece!

Luckily, everything he needed was very easy to get. A few candles, and a special paper for writing. The pen didn’t really matter. He had gotten everything without being suspicious, even if by now, he was a bit paranoid as he hid everything in the closet of his room. There was no need to hide it, he didn’t have roommates, but knowing he was doing something that didn’t look _ good _ , made him feel self conscious and nervous. 

  
Last weekend, Mingyu had been searching on the internet for what to do to get a girlfriend. Most of the girls he liked were all older than him, and of course, they all looked for a man older than  _ them _ . Unfortunately, from that alone they were out of his league. 

Using apps didn’t help either. He wanted and preferred someone who was attending his same university in order to show her off, hang out with her after classes, or go to eat together: her, his friends and him.

Some girls in the past had showed their interest in him. Being that tall had its perks but nothing ever seemed to last. People have told him many times it’s because he looks like a serious, mysterious young man, but once someone gets to know him, it’s clear he’s not what he seems.

The few of the pages he found online were about magic, spells and wishes. Seeing them as his last resort, he decided to try them, after all, it was just a wish, not something bad he’d do to someone else.

So when he got back to his room, he decided to start writing a list of things he wished his girlfriend would have. He wrote the personality: someone different than him, someone who was both a cool and bad girl. Someone who would like to spend time with him and isn’t ashamed of showing her love for him. The next thing he wrote was about sexual experience, which took him a significant amount of time since he wasn’t entirely sure of what was meant by the question, but he answered with “long term”. And finally, answered the last question with a yes. Yes, he wants a romantic serious relationship.

Starting on his lunch, Mingyu turned on the tv, watching a show he enjoyed, and eyeing the list he had made while thinking about other things to add to that perfect girlfriend he wanted. There were moments he stopped watching the show only to add more to the list.

Time passed and he even took a nap, worked on homework, went to shower and then made dinner. He ignored the ringing of his cell phone, he knew it was his friends, wanting to go out for a few drinks. He even read the previews of some text messages on the screen from Hoshi, asking him if he will go with them, but he didn’t want to ruin this night. He knows he can hang out with his friends any other night, but this is something he has to do at 3am, and he can’t do that  _ every other night _ .

After eating dinner, he cleaned the table and wrote on the special paper all while making sure not to make any mistakes as he wrote the letter. He began with the greeting at the start, then moved on to adding the list of attributes to his perfect girlfriend, answers the other two questions, and then ended the letter with a thank you and his name. Once finished, he left the letter on the table then went to clean his place and kill time until 3am.

That was his plan, but he fell asleep around midnight, and woke up when his phone began to ring. Disoriented, Mingyu stared at the bright screen of his phone for a few long moments, unable to comprehend what it meant. 

With a groan, he rubbed his eyes and sat up. The TV was on while he still felt himself in the incomprehensible haze, trying to understand the situation until he saw the letter. Just then he remembered. “Fuck — ” he looked back at his phone and there were only ten minutes until three am.

He took out the candles from the closet and put everything in its place before he lit them and sat down at the center. A moment later he remembered to turn off the tv. Taking out his phone, he read the instructions again, then threw his phone onto the bed and focused on his letter. Beginning to recite some words from it to someone that wasn’t currently present in the room, Mingyu moved closer to a nearby candle once he had finished, and began to burn the paper from one corner.

As the letter caught fire, he placed it on a small plate, letting the ashes fall onto it. He watched the candle burn, and he knew that he was supposed to stay awake, but his eyelids felt too heavy. The website he had gotten all the information and instructions from said he had to relax and clear his mind during the next 30 minutes as the candle burns, but he could feel his body heavy and exhausted.

He dropped back onto the bed and kept his eyes on the candle, watching as the fire danced in the darkness of the room. He tried to resist closing his eyes, but it didn’t take more than a few moments for Mingyu to get too cozy and feel heavy once again.

Maybe this time, too heavy.

And aroused.

He sighed and turned around, rolling on his back, trying not to give up too fast, so he looked back at the candle and observed. 

There was a moment in which he swore the fire danced sensually but the thought itself made him feel like he was crazy, not to mention it was just plain  _ weird _ .

With time, the fatigue wore off while he focused on the candle and how he was feeling. The website had mentioned he would feel  _ something _ and if it happened, then he would get what he wished for. It only asked for half an hour, which seemed reasonably doable.

… But suspiciously enough, he felt a pleasant kind of warmth and growing arousal. Responsively, he grunted, now wanting to slip a hand under his pants and do something about his half erection, but he tried not to. He glanced up at the candle again, and tried to focus on that girl he’d have as a girlfriend soon.

Groaning once more he slipped a hand under his pants and spread his legs comfortably, wrapping his big hand around his erection, stroking very slowly, while watching the flame before he closed his eyes to focus on the pleasure.

He stroked from the base to just under the head, once, twice, very slowly, before he covers the head with his hand only to smear the precum around. He didn’t know why but he felt too horny, too eager.

Licking his lips, he continued stroking himself slowly, his thumb pressed against the underside of the head, then stroked back to the base and just in that instant, he felt a different kind of pleasure making Mingyu tilt his head back and  _ moan _ .

He continued stroking himself, but never reached the head. Feeling a warm wetness around it, leaking slowly and making his strokes smoother, he released another moan and jerked his hips, wanting to thrust into that soft and delicious mouth.

Mouth?

Mingyu sat up abruptly, realizing there’s something or someone between his legs sucking him off. And they are _undeniably_ good at it.

He moaned and almost ignored that there’s suddenly a stranger, not only inside his room, but in his bed, and working expertly with his tongue and mouth. He couldn’t see their face, hair covered them as they started bobbing their head up and down. But even with the lack of light and position they took, he can clearly see two small and thin things that come up and out from their hair. 

“Wait — ” he tried to push them away, and just when his fingers reach the soft hair, the other person stopped, lips still around his manhood. Slowly, they released it and looked up at Mingyu.

He was speechless.

Whatever this creature was, they were just beautiful.

“You don’t like it?” The stranger asked, their voice beautiful and mesmerizing like a siren’s, while a delicate hand wrapped around Mingyu’s shaft and stroked just the way he loves.

He shivered. “No, it’s not that — ” he paused to breathe. “Who are you, how did you get here?”

“Didn’t you summon me, Mingyu?” The stranger licked their lips and crawled toward him, making Mingyu lean back on the bed and rest on his back once more. “Didn’t you want someone like me?” Something from behind the stranger flipped and stretched and when Mingyu focused on it with the poor light from the candles, he gasped.

He didn’t know who this was or why they were here, but as his eyes examined their body, he noticed this was definitely a male. He swallowed, looked up at the stranger’s face again and realized their features were so delicate and androngenous. His hands suddenly itched to touch them.

However, that wasn’t the only thing that confused him: everything did.

Carefully, he used his left hand to reach for what looked like a horn and touched it delicately with his finger. It was something he had never seen before, not even on animals. The creature didn’t seem to mind at all.

“... I’m sorry, but I asked for a girlfriend.” He’s not very sorry nor paying attention to what he’s saying, he’s fascinated with what he’s seeing and touching.

The being wrapped their arms around Mingyu and laughed, eyes squinting. “You made a rite to summon a succubus or incubus. I was the one who answered your call.” The being tilted their head to the side, letting their long hair fall on Mingyu’s chest and at the same time letting him touch more of his horn. “You wanted one of us to date you, and you’re handsome. I think I’ll accept you.”

“Accept me?” He swallowed, making eye contact. For some reason, looking at them made him feel at ease as a tiny need began to grow inside him. “I don’t even know what you are.”

The being sighed and placed both hands on top of Mingyu’s chest, crossing one over the other, as if it were a cat resting on top of its owner. A pair of demonic wings sprouting from his back, folded comfortably against the incubus’ back. “An Incubus is a male demon that has sex with a sleeping woman. Succubus a female demon who has sex with a sleeping man. But I have no preference so I do as I wish, and I liked your wishes. Were those the requisites for your imaginary girlfriend?.” The creature lifted a hand and with a delicate and soft finger, began to caress Mingyu’s profile, as if it were drawing him. 

“What? No,” he shook his head, moving his face away from their touch. “I looked for it on the internet, it said it was for getting a girlfriend.” 

“Humans are so easy to fool, I wonder who’s deliberately misrepresenting the spells.” He seemed to muse on it with a serious expression, and now that Mingyu paid attention, he was actually exquisite, and his naked body was light and warm. “Oh, I forgot! I’m Jeonghan. Nice to meet you, Mingyu.” And saying this, he lifted his body with the help of both hands on the bed and moved forward enough to kiss a confused Mingyu on the lips.

Mingyu blinked, feeling the soft warm lips on his own and wanting more. He closed his eyes and tilted his head to get a better and deeper kiss, cuping Jeonghan’s face to avoid him escaping.

What had been a chaste kiss, turned into a passionate one.

Mingyu was  _ hungry _ .

Sliding his free hand down Jeonghan’s side, he could feel the slim and warm body, the skin so soft and inviting, and he couldn’t help but squeeze him, making Jeonghan release a little noise of surprise.

“So eager,” Jeonghan said and wrapped his arms around the human’s neck, legs on either side of Mingyu’s hips as he sat near his erection and kissed him again. Mingyu sat up, wrapping his arms around the incubus hips, only to lower them slowly as the kiss continued. He knew they’d end up with swollen lips, at least,  _ he _ would. But he didn’t mind as he reached for Jeonghan’s plump ass, squeezing it with a bit of too much force and making the other squirm and moan.

By now, Mingyu had forgotten about how his spell for a girlfriend had been a farce and now he was stuck with an incubus, but with how horny and desperate he was feeling, that didn’t matter too much at the time.

Jeonghan slipped both hands under Mingyu’s shirt and began to explore his body, feeling the strong muscles under his touch, he pushed the shirt up to take it off the human’s body. He looked down at it and touched him again, using only the pads of his fingers. “You have a really nice body,” he licked his own lips.

“You do, too.” Mingyu replied, as he caressed Jeonghan’s sides before he’d caress his nipples and see them perk up. Mingyu smiled and did it again, eliciting a moan from the incubus as it pushed his chest up against the touches.

Pulling the incubus by the hips and lifting him a bit, Mingyu wrapped his lips around a nipple, sucking on it. Jeonghan slipped his fingers in the human’s hair and tugged, then spread his own legs with the pleasure he was feeling before a hand wrapped around his shaft and Jeonghan moaned again. He arched his back, moaning once more when the human began to stroke him.

Mingyu didn’t know where he got all this lust for the incubus, but the more he kissed, and touched him, the more he felt insatiable. The more he heard the incubus moan, the more he wanted to do to him. So Mingyu didn’t stop, not even to question what he was doing, as he wrapped his big hand around both their erections and began to stroke them, making both of them shiver with the intimacy of the act.

Jeonghan leaned down and kissed him passionately and Mingyu didn’t deny him. Kissing him back hungrily, Mingyu stroked faster while with his other hand slid behind Jeonghan and tapped gently against his entrance. Jeonghan moaned and arched his back, before he begins to move his hips, eager to get more friction on his cock and to hopefully impale himself on Mingyu’s finger.

The human didn’t even know where all this bold behavior came from, because while he wasn’t a virgin, he never had much experience with men. But here he was, pressing the tip of his finger against Jeonghan’s entrance and surprisingly, it slipped inside him so smoothly. Inside it was wet, and so immensely hot. Eager, Mingyu pushed his finger deeper inside the incubus, wanting to explore and get him to do more than just moan, but as he pressed against his walls, Jeonghan squirmed, clenched around him and released an obscene moan.

That’s all Mingyu needed to get him going and without wasting more time, he rolled them onto the bed, with Jeonghan on his back, looking up at him, lustfully.

Mingyu pushed down his pants just enough to have his cock free and without his clothes interfering between them. He spread Jeonghan’s legs, and aligned himself with his entrance before he pushed gently, taking pleasure in the feeling of his soft entrance before it accepted the tip and he was able to push the whole head inside him. Mingyu waited and panted against his lips, before he leaned down and kissed him again hungrily, “More.” Jeonghan urged, and Mingyu didn’t waste time to push the rest of himself inside his new lover, who accepted him completely and without a problem.

Being inside the incubus felt like nothing he had ever felt before. He shivered violently, feeling like he could almost cum from only being inside him. 

“Do you like it, Mingyu?” 

The voice made him open his eyes and observe how beautiful Jeonghan looked. He got hungry for him again and Mingyu grunted as he began to move, thrusting hard and deep, making Jeonghan arch his back as he moaned loudly while scratching his back. Mingyu could feel the pain, but instead of wanting to pull away, he got even more eager.

The bed creaked and hit the wall repeatedly, Mingyu breathed heavily and pounded into the incubus, who spread his wings and wraps his legs around his waist, encouraging him for more.

The thirst and hunger he felt was new to him and Mingyu didn’t know how to react, so he wrapped his arms around the creature and kissed him everywhere. He kissed his neck, shoulders while on his chest, he licked, nibbled, kissed and bit. Pounding deep into him with force, he eventually moved slowly and gently, and then hard again.

The incubus enjoyed every single thing that Mingyu did to him, nothing seems to bother it, on the contrary, it seems he loved every little detail. He even clenches from time to time, to make Mingyu groan and shiver, and just when he felt that the human is close to orgasm, Jeonghan decided to be a bit more vocal. He moaned ‘yes’, ‘deeper’, ‘harder!’, and ‘you’re so big!’, encouraging him and feeling how every word made Mingyu react.

But instead of Mingyu cuming first, it’s Jeonghan who does, abruptly and without a warning. His body contorts and squirms as he moans loudly his lover’s name, clenching hard around Mingyu’s cock, who with one last thrust, came inside, filling him.

Jeonghan didn’t release Mingyu from his embrace, and soon the human rested his body on top of the incubus, staying warm and inside him. Both are panted and while it bothered Jeonghan how his own hair stuck to his neck and cheek because of their sweaty bodies, he certainly wasn’t moving a finger.

“I’m definitely staying, boyfriend.”

Mingyu scoffed.

“I think I wouldn’t mind.”

**Author's Note:**

> Then Jeonghan goes to his same university and Mingyu is happy to show him off to everyone.
> 
> \--  
One day (when I'm not sick) I'll edit this fic to make it more detailed and explicit.
> 
> Thank you for reading, leaving kudos and comments. I really appreciate all of them!  
I'll see you back on Twitter!! (https://twitter.com/tenderxtouch)


End file.
